Users of mobile devices typically expect to receive up-to-date information at any time. However, unlike computers with large display devices, a mobile device is typically limited in the ability of displaying multiple sources of information or information in a variety of views. In addition, input devices of a typical mobile device further limit access to up-to-date information because input to a mobile device often requires an excessive number of keystrokes or other manipulation. Also, information may not display properly on a small screen of a mobile device if the information is designed for larger display areas.
Access to multiple events or sites on a mobile device has also been problematic. For example, if a user desires news or other information from multiple internet sites, the mobile device would often have to download the desired web pages repeatedly to receive updated information which often results in delays. Also, because connection fees may be excessive for certain applications that are always on in a mobile device, always-on applications in packet data network connections have been seen to have problems in maintaining a connection while minimizing the amount of data transferred. Also the services user is interest there is a need to provide a way of user can define the services in form he wants to receive them.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and system for providing efficient access to information on a mobile device. There is also a need to provide filter information for data flows as well as tools to select desired content.